Amanda Redder
Name: Amanda Redder Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High Hobbies and Interests: Association Football, Hiking, Biking, Airsoft, First-Person Shooters Appearance: Amanda's obviously an athlete. Her straight brown hair is pulled into a ponytail behind her by a thin black band, ending just between her shoulder blades. A few loose bangs hang in front of her emerald eyes, sharp, and full of energy. A small, rounded nose, make-upless pink lips, and a rounded chin end her face. An utterly unremarkable neck (aside from the Bird of Prey on it) leads down to narrow shoulders and an average bust covered by a dark green rain coat, hood down, and a tan t-shirt beneath, "I fight like a girl" boldly printed on the front, is visible through the open zipper front of the coat. Only a fool would go hiking in shorts, no matter what the temperature, and Amanda is not new to the sport. Khaki hiking pants fall around her legs, covered in pockets, and held up by a brown leather belt. Her feet are clad in sturdy, waterproof leather boots, steel-toed for protection against stubbed toes and feely teenage males. Biography: Ms. Redder has spent her life doing sports and physical activities. From an early age, she was very active, never holding still for even a moment. Almost as soon as the girl could walk, she was running, or exploring the expansive woods behind her home. Soon after, she was in soccer, and she never left. As the girl aged, her repertoire of skills grew. She was biking by 8, and by age 12, she was as comfortable on two wheels as she was on two feet. As a freshman, she was first introduced to airsoft and paintball, and took to it like a duck to water. Her fit body and quick mind made it simple for Amanda to become well-and-above better than her male peers, to the point of considering it professionally. When she could not be outside, she was indoors, playing FPS games to quicken her reflexes, and shorten her reaction times. When Amanda Redder joined high school, she quickly fell in with the other athletes. The teen was quickly spending as much time away from home as possible, avoiding an alcoholic step-father. (Her natural father passed a week after her 13th birthday, Jeff and her mother had married by her 14th.) Despite the turbulent home life, Amanda kept her playfully competitive exterior, burying the darker motions. Whose business was it what went on behind closed doors, anyways? Amanda was one of the few students looking forward to the senior camping trip for its own merits, rather than the mindless chaos that most were expecting. She had studied up (quite a feat for the teen) on local flora and fauna before the trip, ready for anything that could happen on the trip. Or so she thought. Advantages: Very fit and active, Amanda has a lot of endurance, and is a natural leader possessing basic survival skills. She also has some proficiency with projectile weaponry, and is, if not desensitized to violence, at least used to it. The girl is quite good at thinking on her feet, as long as long-term goals are not a part of the decision. (See below.) Disadvantages: Ms. Redder is rather fidgety when forced to sit still. Prone to trying to take charge of a situation, even if there is a proven leader in place, Amanda rarely trusts anyone but herself to make her decisions. She has more than a little trouble thinking through the consequences of her actions, as well. Designated Number: Female Student no. 70 The above biography is as written by Joystick Hero. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: B&T GL-06 Conclusions: This section has been left blank. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Adam Reeves Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Amanda, in chronological order. Pre-Game: V3: *Kimmy, Kimmy, Candy Eater *Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer *This Is How I Disappear *Secret Tunnel *Walking in Circles Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Amanda Redder. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students